


Come Play With Me

by ninjagolover13



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: Alfred gets fed up with Arthur working all the time so he decides to do something about it.





	

"Arthur!" America screamed from his and England's bedroom. 

"What is it Alfred? I'm working" Arthur asked monotonously, from his office. He and Alfred both had offices connected to their bedroom. 

"Come play with me" Alfred demanded. 

"You bloody git, did you not hear what I said? I'm working" Arthur said, irritated. 

"Oh I heard the first time, I just don't care" Alfred said walking into Arthur's office. Arthur took a deep breath, trying not to yell at Alfred. Arthur has been so stressed about work lately that it's been making him lose his temper quickly. 

"Now," Alfred grabbed England's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes, "play with me." 

"America! Stop it" England gasped, blushing harshly from America's actions. America just ignored him and took the papers from Arthur's hands, placing them on the desk. He then climbed onto Arthur's lap.

"But you've been working so hard, you should take a break. Unwind a little bit" America argued, loosening England's tie until it eventually undid. Arthur looked indecisive until America pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss quickly became heated and Alfred grinded against Arthur, causing a low moan to escape Arthur's lips. Alfred pulled away from the kiss and started trailing down Arthur's jaw line, eventually stopping at his neck. America bit, licked, and sucked until a large purple hickey was visible on England's neck. Usually Arthur would complain when America did that but this time, he simply just did not care. America unbuttoned England's shirt, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. Alfred headed straight for Arthur's nipple, sucking and nibbling it, rubbing the other one with his hand. Arthur moaned out in pleasure, tugging on America's hair. 

"Let's take this to the bed shall we?" America suggested. England nodded dazedly. America climbed off of England and picked him up, walking to their room. America softly dropped England onto the bed and climbed onto him, straddling him. 

"Too much clothing" England muttered, pulling America's jacket off of him, disregarding it onto the floor, doing the same with his shirt. This time is was Arthur who left a hickey on America's neck, he pulled away, admiring his work with a smirk. However that smirk was soon replaced with pleasure as America grinded into him. "Alfred~" 

"Let's get a rid of these pants" Alfred tugged on England's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, tossing them onto the floor, then doing the same with his own. "Arthur, grab the lube from the bedside table." Arthur obeyed, reaching over and pulling it out from the drawer, then handing it to Alfred. Alfred slicked up his fingers in lube and looked at Arthur to see if he was ready. Arthur gave him to good to go and Alfred put his index finger in Arthur's ass, waiting for him to adjust before adding another. After three fingers, Arthur was begging him to put his cock inside of him. Alfred complied and and slathered his throbbing erection with lube, placing it at England's entrance, slowly pushing in. Once England adjusted, he went deeper and faster. 

"Ahh, Al-alfred~" Arthur moaned in pleasure. Alfred smirked, knowing he had just found England's prostate. Aiming for the same spot, Arthur moaned out again. 

"Alfred, I'm close" Arthur gasped.

"Me too" Alfred said. Alfred went faster and harder and they both came at the same time, collapsing onto the bed. 

"I love you" Alfred smiled. 

"I love you too" Arthur smiled back. 

They then got out of bed, REPLACED THE SHEETS AND PUT THE DIRTY ONES INTO THE WASHER AND HAD A SHOWER WITHOUT SHOWER SEX, THEN CUDDLED IN THE BED.


End file.
